


Random Headcanons

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Any and all - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: These are just a load of random headcanons I've done that no one really liked





	1. I.

_**Morning with Him** _

You’d be staring out the window, you just woke up to the scent of peppermint and wood smoke. You could hear his soft humming coming through the open bedroom door.

Reaching over, you grabbed the first shirt you saw, it was his. You could tell the instant it was brought over your head, his scent engulfed your senses, drowning you into sweet oblivion. You couldn’t help but smile, bringing the neck up to your nose to breathe him in more.

-click-

The sound of the shutter going off on a camera. Your eyes pop open and your head snaps to the doorway. Your eyes instantly take in his cotton candy blue hair, his soft smile, the lowered camera and the beautiful, soft mint green eyes shining at you with happiness.

You fell in love all over again.  
“Good morning angel, did you sleep well?” His soft voice was laced with a slight huskiness. You could see the light in him, the light that took you years to recreate, the light you brought back to him after that witch.

You laugh and get up from the bed, moving closer towards him. Watching his eyes darken, he took another picture.  
“Princess, I do believe that’s mine.” His voice purred, his eyes roaming your barely clothed body. You giggle innocently and took the camera from him.

-click-

You took a picture of his hunger, of his sinful look. Biting your lip, you shifted your gaze to look at the image only for the camera to be ripped from your grasp. With a soft growl, he threw you onto the bed.

“I do hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere today, because I plan to make you mine, over and over again. You won’t be able to move when I’m finished with you.” Those were the last words you heard properly for the rest of the day.


	2. II.

_**Gamer Boy** _

Hmm. He’d be nerdy, innocent, loving and always smiling for you. He’d let you do his makeup and if you accidentally poke him in the eye, he’d just laugh and kiss you, saying that he was okay.

And if you were hyperactive, he wouldn’t mind. You’d level him out. He’s a little hyper and like a puppy. You two would be hyper together on LOLOL.

Annnndddd, he’d probably watch you get hyper, then tackle you on the sofa or bed and just pin you down with kisses. He’d probably pin you down in his lap whilst he played LOLOL and would constantly press kisses to your neck or head just so you wouldn’t feel left out.

If you ended up up teasing him, he’d get so lustful that he’d throw his controller across the room, throw you on the sofa and would ravish you until you couldn’t move without him.

He’d smile victoriously, constantly brushing his finger tips across each hickey and love bite he left on your body, happy he marked you as his


	3. III.

** _Little Did We Know_ **

You knew you didn’t have the right to be angry, to be upset at him, you had told him personally that it was okay, but it still hurt that he couldn’t see through your act, no one ever did. You were either being compared with others or comparing yourself to them. 

You always felt like you had no talent like the white haired beauty, not did you have the brains as the lost woman. You weren’t good at your job like a certain red head, nor were you good at any hobbies you had like the blonde haired angel. You couldn’t turn your emotions off like a certain cat obsessed rich man, but you also couldn’t handle the guilt and blame, nor the responsibility that fell to you like a blue haired sweetheart. 

You weren’t getting better like a little edgelord, but you also weren’t sure if you’d ever recover like a taser loving cleaner. You weren’t pretty nor as caring about a long haired, blonde beauty, you weren’t anything…You were just you… And that’s what you hated the most.

No one ever noticed the mask you kept on all the time, even when you were alone in the apartment because of the cameras, the only time you ever let it out was when you showered, sobbing, whimpering, shivering, bleeding, the whole lot, and no one was none the wiser that you did it every night. You always had an excuse, they always accepted it, never questioning nor complaining. That’s what made it hurt worse, it felt as if you were unwanted, unneeded, and technically you were. You just appeared in front of them one day and were pretty much forced into your role, and you did it, no questions asked, no complaints heard, you kept your mouth shut, never giving away any information, hiding who you really were from them.

You heard all their stories, helped them get back on the right track, giving them a seperate path than the ones already carved out for them, it was almost too easy to fix their lives, to help them out and see under the mask they all had. You brought them all together, but now, you were being forgotten, left behind. And it hurt because you knew you never really did belong there with them. And when she came back, you really weren’t needed anymore, she was smarter, prettier, happier, kinder than you, she was everything you wasn’t and everyone knew that, you especially, so when they started making excuses, leaving you out of things, leaving the messenger the minute you signed in, you weren’t all that surprised, the only thing that surprised you was the amount of pain that came with it. 

It was enough to knock a grown man off his feet and suffocate him, but still you lived with it, smiled through it, fake laughed it off, hiding it away, so no one ever noticed, so no one else would feel the way you did, you did it to protect them, that’s all you ever did, try to protect them. You were getting tired of it, hating it, yet you still kept your mouth shut, pretending everything was okay. Whenever partyday came, you always had an excuse to never go,always saying it was work, or that you were sick, and they never questioned it, you couldn’t remember the last time you saw them. Soon you lost your appitite lost your ability to sleep, lost your identity that made you… Well you. You weren’t significant in their lives, you never were, you were just the replacement until the real thing came back, then it was back to being a nobody again, with an average job, an average house, an average life.

You started to hide yourself from everything, working alone in the dark, no longer talking to anyone or anything, on the rare times you remembered to eat, you just threw it back up again, almost bringing your insides out to the world before you were back to work, headache, squinting at the screen, typing until your fingers cramped. Sometimes you ended up passing out against the keyboard, only to jolt back to life twenty minutes later, sobbing your eyes out, coughing and whimpering in pain. You hated what you allowed yourself to become, but you felt like you finally belonged to a place where you could be yourself without having anyone judge you, what a fool you had been.

You knew your absence wouldn’t mean anything to anyone, so you left your phone the other side of the house, uncharged and unused. It’s not like anyone was going to call to check up on you anyway.

Yet, today was a rare day. You finally showered, tidied up the flat and plugged your phone in so you could listen to some music. You opened all the curtains and windows and hummed softly as you cleaned up, spreading the scent of bleach throughout the flat. Softly singing to yourself, you did everything until the place shined, itwas so blinding that it made your eyes hurt. Looking through your fridge, you noticed nothing was in, not even bottled water, so you grabbed your phone and headphones and went out, ready to shop for food that won’t even get eaten. 

You stopped paying attention to the buzzing of your phone, knowing that the messages weren’t for you, or so you thought. As you shopped, you felt as if you were being watched, you couldn’t shake the feeling, no matter how hard you looked, you couldn’t find aything. It was strange. Sighing sadly to yourself, you stared hatefully at the items in your basket, glaring at them as if they were the reason why you felt so low. You were so focused on your glaring match that you didn’t realise that the whole group were standing there, watching you, calling out to you. You just turned away, paid and left the store, not taking any notice of anything around you, you just walked away with your shoulders hunched as if in pain. You didn’t feel the brushing of fingers that reached for your arm, nor the slight tap on your shoulder, you just kept going, walking as if you were lost and didn’t want to be found.

You finally saw them, they were talking amongest themselves, you didn’t really recognise them, and they barely recognised you, the only reason they knew it was you was because of your phone GPS, other than that, you were a whole different person. Sad, lonely, forgotten, lost, you weren’t the happy, positive helper you used to be, you were only a shell, and thats what scared them the most, they realised their mistakes far too late, and they knew that no matter what they did, they’d never be able to make it up to you, nor would you be the person you used to be. 

All because of the two little words that haunts you every day, 

“I’m Fine.”


End file.
